


Castiel is a lust-hungry monster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dick Biting, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Having Sex, Heavy Angst, Kink Exploring, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinky sex, Lust, M/M, Metaphors, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sad, Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, angsty, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel have really kinky sex pls comment and leave kudos





	Castiel is a lust-hungry monster

Pls comment and leave kudos tysm <3   
-orphan_account (me)

Castiel broke into deans house and kidanpexd him draging him away to there basement  
Castiel shoved some pills down deans throat then started to cut himself because he has deppression and hates himself and is dead inside. Then when dean woke up castiel pulled down his pants. “Castiel what are you doing”  
“Pleasuring myself youre my sex toy now deal with it”  
“OH okay ive always wanted to fuck you too wait what”  
“Youre my sex toy now the pleasure is all mine”  
“Okay im fine with that come at me hottie”  
Then castiel shoved deans dick up his mouth and began to bite it like a hot dog and lick up the cum like a popsicle, shoving his teeth into the dick until it made a sickening rubbery sound and his teeth broke and so did the dick the dick broke too.   
“Ow castiel that hurtzies”  
“Dont call me castiel, call me daddy dom:”  
“Sorry daddy dom” dean said bowing his head  
Then he began to bite at the dick more causing it to o make more sickly rubber noises and blood began sparying out mixing in with the mess of cum and dean only licked it up laughing sickly hahahahahahahahahah scream for me “AAAAAH is that enough daddyΩ”  
He bit into the dick harder.  
“Scream louder you fucking rat”  
AAAAAAAAH was that good enough daddy  
Yes it was darling he said in reply then he yandked at the dick with his teeth making a rubberey ripping sound RiiIIIIIIIP  
The dick came ripping off and now it was in casietls mouth but wasnt attached to dean anymore.  
Quite literal yet meteaphorical in a way, as it represented his feelings   
All lust and no love.


End file.
